


Toby Cavanaugh Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Toby Cavanaugh imagines from my Tumblr





	Toby Cavanaugh Imagines

Your parents never really had an issue with you dating Toby. It wasn’t until the Alison Dilaurentis case that they said anything. Like everyone else they assumed that he had killed her. You knew it wasn’t true. You knew Toby had nothing to do with her death. Even after the police let him go your parents still thought he had something to do with it. They may not tell you out right that they wanted you to stop seeing him but they made comments and jabs, what felt like, every chance they got and you had enough of it.

The news was on, playing another report on Alison even though there wasn’t any new information on the case. "I thought they already caught him." They mumbled. They may have not said his name but you knew they were on about Toby.

"They let him go. He’ll be back though."

"Toby didn’t kill Alison." You spoke up making your parents look at you, acting surprised. "I was with him that night."

"Honey, you don’t have to lie for him."

"I’m not. Toby is a good person who is being blamed for something he didn’t do and I will not sit around and let you drag him through the mud. He doesn’t deserve it." You exclaimed before getting up and going straight out of the front door.

You carried on walking until you got to the motel where Toby was staying. You didn’t even realise you were heading this way, too inside your head about everything your parents have been saying. Nor did you realise you had been crying until Toby opened the door, immediately pulling you into a hug. "I-i can’t go back there."

"What happened?" Toby asked you, bringing you inside the room.

"My parents, they- they keep saying that you killed Alison. They don’t want me to be with you because of it and I can’t keep listening to them spread lies about you." You told him, looking down. Toby cupped your cheek bringing you up to face him.

"Thank you for standing up for me, Y/N, but you have to go back home. Your parents must be worried about you." He said and you knew he was right, your phone was blowing up before it died.

"Can I stay here tonight?" You asked.

"Of course." Toni said, bringing you into a hug.


End file.
